Diary Page 112
by XxRoSeMoOnXx
Summary: She is my woman now,till next time Shade.


**_I don't own Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime/ふしぎ星の ふたご姫 or any of there characters._**

_Shade._

_Dear Diary._

Is February the fourth-teen,and as we all know it is the day of love,and friendship. Fine as you know my girlfriend been buzzing about it for three whole weeks!,But I never been one to usually care about the stupid holidays. She (Fine)is a different story though,she could go on,and on about how much she love chocolates or how cute is it that a guys will make their own home-made candy(chocolate).We usually fight about the home made chocolate i mean aren't you suppose to do that in white day.

Don't know about you though,but I use to have fun in black day,if you didn't that black day is a informal tradition for single people to get together and eat jajangmyeon (noodles with black bean sauce).The idea is that those who did not give or receive gifts on Valentine's (February 14) or White Day (March 14) can get together and eat jajangmyeon, white Korean noodles with black bean sauce, to celebrate their singledom.

How I found about the holiday,well i will leave that to you imagination,but well as we know is valentine so what should i do to surprise Fine,I actually don't know its my first valentine with her.

_Till next time Shade._

I'm on the sun kingdom,trying to find,my girlfriend (Fine).Her parents said she was by the gardens,and I got a little say that the smell of the flowers make her think,and when Fine thinks mean emotional meltdown about to occur or end of the world,is as simple as is the theory and is a fact call Fine logic,and have help me stay out of trouble.

By the gardens I saw Rein,"Hey shade." she smiles at me,I can't believe people though I love her?!Comon people I was kind to her cause she at that time was in love with Bright(still is),and Bright at that time liked Fine.

"Have you seen Fine?"She nod,and point at the green-house that is like 10 min away form the royal gardens,and I let out a sight.

"Well no hello Shade?" She ask teasing,and I give her a look,and she left the royal gardens,but with a smile as if she knew something I didn't it kill me at the though of that.

Did she knew something about Fine I did not?! Did Fine not trust me?! I keep asking myself this question,and trying to find solutions.I didn't notice that i was standing in front of the green-house.I shook my head and told myself to snap out of it ,and enter the house.

Surprisingly fast the smell of all the plants,flowers hit my nose and a felt my body relax.

"Shade." I hear Fine voice,and saw how she came with a pair of red lace panties,and a red bra lace.

Oh shit,my pants suddenly became was me amazed that Fine have awaken my beast and with just a pair of sexy my mind I was taking pictures of how Fine look with her hair down reaching her waist,and her red ruby eyes.,But most importantly her underwear and how she was biting her bottom lip.

"Fine."My voice came out rather that I was not,just dam...Fine nail it,and I love it.

"So?"She twirl around int he same place giving me a very and very good view at her cleavage and will though that Fine will ever become so... beautiful not that she was not beautiful,before but she change dramatic.

This Fine was not my Fine,not the innocent girl I have meet years ago. This was a wet,sexy,turn on Fine I love it.

"What you think?" she slowly star walking towards me.

"Is ama-" Fine did not let me gracefully wraps her foot around my waist.I was struck,she took this as a opportunity,and lick my lips before giving me a passionate deep kiss.

I was getting her away with it,and I did not like it .

I grab her butt cheeks,and stared to massage,and at my action Fine give a low moan.I try to enter her mouth with my tongue,but she wont give me access,so I slap her right ass cheek,and she gasp.

I took my opportunity and enter her mouth,soon after her and my tongue where dancing and wrapping each other.

I unhook the bra with my right hand,not breaking the kiss and took it off Fine.I wrap my left arm around her waist,and stare to massage Fine right boob,as she happily star to grind her thigh against mine friend making me harder.

"Shade I love you." She said between moans,and I swear i almost lost it.,But remember,I did not want Fine first time to be like this.

"Fine let's stop?" It came more as a question than a eyes widen and a tear stared to fall and it broke my entire heart.

"Don't you want-"She say trying to hold her sobs,but I stop her.

"I do care...but your first time got to me memorable."She did eye contact with me at this."You don't know how much it kills me to not take you."

"Honto?" She ask suddenly happy.

"Yeah I wanted to make you mine,to kiss you,to make you scream as I pound inside of you." She stared to blush.

"Shade No Baka"She whisper.

"I ruin the romantic moment did I?"

_Dear Diary._

I did not make Fine mine that day,but i don't regret it .Cause now Fine is mine after all it has been four years sense I had write on you,and now on page 112 I will write not about my girlfriend anymore,but my wife Fine Moon._  
_

Yes we married,that valentine four years ago, I couldn't take her.,But now she is my woman,and she is carrying the seed of our life,our very own first daughter, Luna.

Fine is 5 month pregnant,and her hormones are driving me insane,yet I continue to love her more than where happy that the marriage was very successful,not only for us but for the two kingdoms.

I also found out that Rein was the one who give Fine the idea of seducing me,not that I mind.

Well as you know now I'm 22,Fine turn 21 two month ago,and we celebrate it going for a second honey moon.

Well I will write soon on you,Fine is making me take her to swim.

_Till next Time Shade._


End file.
